


My Best Friend In This Life

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Auf Streife
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Drabble, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Tom is not Mo's father but they have a relationship like that, policemen at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Do you remember who I chose to be?My best friend in this lifeMoritz needs some comfort.
Relationships: Tom Mayer & Moritz Breuer
Kudos: 4





	My Best Friend In This Life

He was honest, Moritz was very good at hiding his bad mood at work, but Tom obviously could see through that facade. He knew Moritz as if the inspector was his own son, at times they even called each other like that, that’s how close their relationship became over the years.

“You alright, Mo?” the chief inspector asked his colleague sitting in front of the transmission station, two very exhausted blue eyes looking into his.

“Yeah, everything's fine.” Moritz forced a smile onto his face, and Tom wasn't sure if his colleague was aware of the fact that Tom knew it when Moritz felt shit. Yet, the taller man decided to leave it be, and approach the problem later that day, when Moritz wasn't placed at the transmitter anymore and had the time to dedicate to Tom's words.

It seemed calmer than usual at the department, and Moritz took a silent while of having no work to do for excusing himself at his colleague standing at the counter, sitting down on the steps in front of the department. The warm spring sun was shining into his face, heating up his cold skin he had from sitting behind the transmitter for the whole day. His shift was almost over, and he couldn’t wait to get home and probably sleep for the rest of the day.

Eyes closed, his chin resting on his hands, he heard someone walking down the stairs inside of the building – and as no civilian had been inside when Moritz left, it must’ve been one of his colleagues.

“You know that I can tell if you lie to me.” Tom’s gentle voice filled Moritz’ head and he felt guilty, even if there was absolutely no reason for that.

“I know, but I didn’t want the attention.” the smaller man sighed, facing the man sitting down next to him. Tom spread even more warmth inside of Moritz’ body, he felt the love of a caring friend, a _caring father_ maybe even.

“Do you think you got less attention by sitting down on the porch in front of the department? Do you want to talk about it, though? Maybe I can help you.” Tom carefully laid his arm around his colleagues’ shoulder, pulling him closer against himself. He was the only one who knew what kind of affection Moritz needed to cheer up.

“Basically I’m just having a pretty shitty day. Starting off when fighting so badly with my partner last night, I might be single currently and I don’t know it yet. Added to that I can’t sleep well for quite some days already, probably even several weeks, so I feel like a piece of shit. I just want to sleep but I know that I can’t and will lay in my bed, eyes open fixed on the ceiling for hours until I pass out.” Moritz rambled, closing his eyes again. He felt a cold windy breeze rushing over them, and unconsciously he shifted closer towards his colleague, who now put both of his arms around the smaller man.

“You know what helps in situations like these?” Tom smiled, gently caressing the blonde strands of his friend. “Honest affection. Also, don’t cry after some love. If you feel that it doesn’t work anymore, then that’s fine. You will find someone better, more perfect, just look at yourself.”

Moritz had to laugh, if Tom was just playing with him. Yet, he felt some kind of comfort spreading through his body. At least he felt very comfortable in their hug, and he could’ve dozed away right on spot, he had to be honest about that.

“How do you do that?” Moritz murmured, looking at his colleague as he lowered the most comforting hug he had ever been in.

“I’m your dad, what do you expect.” Tom raised his brow, a grin forming on his lips. Moritz smiled, and it was the first smile he spared in days. For some reason, he knew that he could sleep that night … and his relationship – that was another deal but none for this moment.


End file.
